


Анафема

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Drabble, Gen, try not to cry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий отказывается от памяти, но кошмары рядом — воем своим разрывают тьму.





	Анафема

Ибо память — боль; хрупкий осколок стекла, что взрезает плоть; проволоки моток, которым сшивают раны лжецов. Вергилий отказывается от памяти, ищет в забвении справедливость и крепкий сон, но кошмары рядом — воем своим разрывают тьму. Вергилий прячет воспоминания на дне пруда и с больной надеждой смотрит вверх, на томительную свободу звездной ночи; ленту, свисающую с рукояти меча; амулет в серебре оправы.

Так близко и так далеко — не коснуться поверхности, не достать краев. Вергилий убеждает себя, что другого ему и не нужно. Что _сила_ — всё и что победы не достичь иначе.

Ибо память — фальшь.

Вергилий отбрасывает в стороны картины всепоглощающего огня; клянет себя за самообман и попытку сыграть в бога. Какое право имел он решать?.. А он решил! Сделал чудовищный выбор не в пользу брата и людей. Он шагнул вперед, приняв свой рок.

Он демон, бессмертная тварь, худшее из всех зол.

Он пепел, что вьется на ветру, и свет, дающий рождение новому миру. Огонь на конце клинка и титан у скалы, чьи муки — назидание смертным. Он гнев и свобода стремительного пожара. Начало начал и конец времен.

Безымянный _темный ангел._

Ибо память — враг.


End file.
